


昨日重现【新VD】

by ACHA0003



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, V维一人论, 作者找借口被猫缠了一天没时间写了, 老文骗更
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACHA0003/pseuds/ACHA0003
Summary: 发生在他们砍树之前的小插曲总之不送玫瑰就砍树吧【？】
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	昨日重现【新VD】

《昨日重现》

  
这并不是砍掉那棵巨大盆栽之后发生的故事。

事务所里依旧杂乱无章，靠着莫里森预支的现金事务所的水电以及瓦斯勉强算是能暂时维持的上，刚洗完澡的但丁从浴室里钻了出来，毫不意外看着那个黑发同居人坐在沙发上。

“这么早你居然也在？我之前还猜测过你一大清早又去书店推销你的诗集了？大诗人。”  
“没有，只是去买一点需要的东西。”  
诗人丝毫没有在意但丁话中令人不快的那部分，像是随手从购物袋里的掏出炸弹一样朝他扔了一个东西过去，恶魔猎人随手接过那个玩意，发现这竟然是一罐威力宝的汽水。  
“没看出来你还喜欢喝这种？我甚至以为你只喜欢端着那种看起来很容易碎的杯子，翘着小指喝喝红茶之类的。”但丁咂了咂舌，拉开拉环之后喝了一口那罐饮料，草莓香精随着气泡顿时充斥着他的味蕾。  
“人类总是会变的，年轻的时候我并不太清楚这一点。”看起来瘦弱的黑发青年站了起来，拉开手中另外一罐饮料，沉默的等待罐子里那些二氧化碳破碎消失大半之后才继续发表自己的意见。“当然，现在明白也不算太晚。”  
“哇喔，这听上去是人到中年之后的无奈感叹。不过恕我直言，虽然你身上那么多古怪的纹身，可看起来最多也就三十岁。”  
年轻的诗人冲着他露出一个并不算赞同的笑容，没有对此发表任何反驳的意见。而恶魔猎人也并没有在接下来的时间里继续发表自己的高见，他十分确信这位年轻的告密者并不是什么善茬，先不提他的样貌，光是那一身的行头，就差把“我不是好人”这几个字写在脸上。  
还不仅仅是这样，随着相处的时间增多，他甚至还能从那张脸上感受到一些微妙的熟悉感。

尽管如此，他们各自僵持站在事务所里各自的领地中，谁都没有往前跨进一步，不过这也没有妨碍那个年轻人手上变戏法般的拿出一张看上去十分古老的黑胶唱片，放在他眼前。  
“介意使用下你的唱片机吗？”  
“你是付钱的老板，请随意。”

随后但丁对他做了一个夸张过头的邀请动作，这浮夸的举动明显取悦了黑发青年，至少让他的脸上的表情少了一些之前的嘲弄。他从唱片机的指针上取下之前那张聒噪过头的噪音来源，又从厚厚的包装纸里拿出了那张黑胶唱片。  
这个唱片机确实太古老了，它几乎是见证了从Temen-Ni-Gru高塔到现在的所有时光，它见证了这个事务所里发生过的一切。V将指针拨到了正确的位置，事务所的主任对他想要播放什么音乐看起来兴趣缺缺，却又在找不到别的地方继续呆着，只能从一个恶魔的脑袋上取下了叛逆，翻来覆去的用一张麂皮做成的抹布擦拭保养着。  
悠扬的女声从唱片机中响起，伴随着老旧唱片特有的杂音，悠悠然然回响在事务所的大厅里。

Non! Rienderien ...  
Non !Jene regrette rien...  
Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait.  
Ni le mal tout ça m'est bien égal ! 

Non !Riende rien ...  
Non !Jene regrette rien...  
C'est payé,balayé, oublié  
Je me fous du passé! 

他的视线在大厅里环视了一圈，又回到沙发上坐下，像是骄傲的狮子巡视完自己领土后满意的找个地方休憩一会。这块靠近楼梯的地盘暂时是属于他的，从十二天前在这个事务所住下的那一刻开始，他就将这里彻底规划到自己的领地范围内。莫里森昨天托人带话到这里，告诉他们蕾蒂和崔西今天就要到达 ，现在他们都在这里等待着那两个世界上最凶悍的女人，和他们一起联手对付另外一个正在饱餐人类鲜血的恶魔。  
他并没有在事务所里放出和他签订契约的使魔们，虽然但丁在这一方面出奇的迟钝，可是他也不想过早的露出蛛丝马迹引起别的麻烦，毕竟那只嘴上缺少胶带的小鸟随时可能会将他的身份和秘密过早暴露的干干净净。

可这也没法解释，这个出生仅仅十多天的男人为何会选择在悬崖钢丝上漫步前行，选择在最危险、也是最容易暴露自己身份的地方住了下来。  
他是如何开口说自己暂时没有落脚的地方，然后等待但丁主动开口留下他的？关于这一点他自己确实也记不清了，这也许是他们之间的奇妙默契？或者是年幼胞弟有对无家可归的可怜人有着收留癖好？  
看在他还欠着但丁尾款的份上，总得有人来收拾残局对不对？

Avec mes souvenirs  
J'ai allumé le feu  
Meschagrins,mes plaisirs  
Je n'aiplusbesoin d'eux ! 

Balayés lesamours  
Et tousleurstrémolos  
Balayés pourtoujours  
Je repars àzéro ...  
年轻的委托人假装注意力放在歌曲里，又将眼角余光放在自己的胞弟身上，这像是他住在事务所里每天里都需要完成的任务一般。他观察着但丁的所有一举一动，无论是坐在那里打瞌睡或者是点外卖，他都对此充满兴趣。  
为什么他不愿意出门一趟？  
为什么他不愿意接更多的活？  
为什么他想要在这个脏乱的事务所呆着？  
他对此充满了疑问，也因此产生了更多疑惑。但丁在这个时候终于注意到那个黑发同居人过于热切的视线，他转过身来，盯着他的雇主对他露出一个假惺惺的笑容，而他的雇主也对着他送以同样程度的假笑作为回礼。

这也许不是在该他操心范围之内的事情，V，不，我们此刻该称呼他为维吉尔，这个时候他本来应该想想怎么去对付接下来的事，如何去对付他强大的另外一半。当然他那愚蠢的弟弟能把那个脑子里只装着力量的恶魔击败最好，这样也省的自己去送死，才能有一线生机和但丁在战斗到最后。同时他还是要尽量不要太早暴露自己的底牌，而那位操控雷电闪电的女恶魔，虽然他内心十分抗拒那张脸的存在，但是他们现在不得不以同一个阵营共同对抗面前的难题。就他现在的能力，以及对这位女性的了解，天性敏感的恶魔说不定多看两眼就会发现自己身体上那些如同黑色墨水般构成的秘密，赶在结局到来之前在胞弟面前揭穿他的身份。  
这并不是是一件简单的事，维吉尔心不在焉的听着唱片机里的女声吟唱着，手指抚摸着诗集，封面上烫金的字母因为时间的侵蚀变得残缺不堪。  
也许他同样的怀念着过去的日子，老旧唱片陪伴着记忆中的时光。无数个温暖的夕阳下，在甜美午睡后，半醒的状态下体会着自己消亡的快乐，一本还没来得及写下他名字的诗集和永远没法安静下来、讨要他人注意的胞弟，一时之间他竟然不分不清究竟哪个是幻境哪个是现实。

Non !Riende rien ...  
Non !Je neregrette nen ...  
Ni le bien, qu'on m'a fait  
Ni le mal, tout ça m'est bien 

Non !Riende rien ...  
Non ! Je neregrette rien ...  
Car mavie,car mes joies  
Aujourd'hui, ça commence avec toi !  
他并没有更多的时间去思考这些，歌曲即将快要到达尾声，一阵摩托车的轰鸣将他们各自的思绪拉回现实，最后那股堪称噪音的来源停止在事务所门前，细碎的高跟鞋声音跟随着年轻女士们的抱怨推开了事务所大门。  
黑发诗人几乎能够感受到那让他难以言喻的震撼，斯巴达的血脉让他此刻身体中的所有毛孔战栗。命运与暴风雨即将在他的手中起舞，在准备了快要半个月之后，他将迎来自己的战斗。  
他站了起来，整理着他那件过于新潮的系带外套，随后将那根斜靠在沙发上银色手杖如同装饰品一般握在手里，向前迈开步伐。  
不过在此之前他需要和这里道别。

“但丁，那张唱片就留在这里吧，就算当做……给事务所临别的礼物。”他突然开口说着，这数十日以来他是第一次，也许是最后一次直接用这个称呼和他有着相同血脉的胞弟。

传奇恶魔猎人盯着这位古怪的雇主，这句话并不是简简单单的一句关于礼物馈赠，显然更像是留下某种等待解迷的填字游戏。这让那个看起来比他年长的半魔流露出一丝疑惑的神情，不过这会他没有太多功夫想要去询问去了解关于这个游戏背后的真正含义。虽然这么多天以来他也对这个雇主有着很多疑问，关于维吉尔，关于这个充满着奇妙熟稔感的男人是如何知道斯巴达家的秘密，但现在他需要把它们统统的抛诸于脑后。  
他推开了门，看着那颗生长的过头的巨大盆栽，不仅吸取人类血液之外还破坏了Redgrave City不少的建筑，这张扬跋扈的占据着天空位置的存在，里面还有一个尚未明确的巨大秘密在等待着他。

“那就听你的吧，大诗人。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 那首黑胶其实是电影《玫瑰人生》的片尾曲 Non, je ne regrette rien
> 
> 同时也是《盗梦空间》和《戏梦人生中》插曲


End file.
